Tori saves Beck and Jade
by badeshipper14
Summary: this is just beck and jades thougts throughout tori saves beck and jade and what happened after. enjoy


**So right now I am babysitting and I am soooo board. So this is why I came up with. It is basically beck and jades thoughts through tori fixes beck and jade and what happened after.**

**I apologise for any mistakes, I am writing this on an iPad.**

**So what did u all do on ur holiday? I got to go to Florida and It was awesome. It is freezing here in wonderful Canada and we have like 2 and a half feet of snow!**

**enjoy and please review**

**disclaimer: i don't own victorious. Or there would be wwwwaaaayyyyyy more bade!**

** jades pov **

I stood backstage my hands shaking as I held the microphone. normally I wasn't this scared about performing, but this was my chance to get _him_ back. But what if he embarrasses me in front of the whole school? My thoughts were interrupted as André came backstage, "You okay snow white, you seem paler than usual." he said with a grin. but he must have seen the fear in my eyes as I shook my no, for it quickly faded. "hey" he said embracing me in a hug, "you ok?" "What if I lose him forever?" I asked in a low whisper. "He loves you, I know he does, and if he doesn't, he is a fool." he said. "thanks Dre" I said using my childhood nickname for him. "you ready?" he asked as the crowed cheered and the girl before me, Elizabeth **(sorry i just had to)**walked off stage. I turned to him and slowly nodded. "Show him what he is missing." he whispered before he walked on stage to mc. I looked into the small mirror back stage and began to fix my hair, "Jay?" I heard a familiar voice call. "Rina is that you?" I whisper yelled. "ya" Cat said as she came around the corner. Ever since we were little I had called her Rina. I had gotten that nickname from her real name: Caterina. we stared at each other for a moment before we both reached in for a hug. "I have to go and get back to my spot so I can watch you" cat said as we broke the hug, "but I just wanted to wish you good luck." She started walking back off the stage. "Knock 'em' dead Jay" she said with a giggle before she skipped off. "Alright lets heat things up for jade west!" I heard Andre say from the stage. My music began, my que to go on. I took a deep breath and stepped on stage...

the crowed cheered and the lights were bright and there he was...without Merideth. he was standing near the back, almost dead center. I felt my heart skip a beat but I knew I had to put on my game face, I closed my eyes took one more deep breath and began to sing...

_you think you know me but you don't, know me _

_you think you own me but you can't, control me_

I sang as I swung my leg around the stand and dipped it down before brining it back up. It annoyed me so much sometimes, he thought he could control me, thought he knew me and sometimes I really thought he didnt.

_you look at me, and there's just one thing that you see?_

_so listen to me...listen to meeeee..._

Sometimes he would never listen, never let me talk, and sometimes he just needed to listen to me. As I sang the me I took the mic out of the stand.

_you push me back, ill push you back, harder, harder_

_you scream at me, ill scream at you louder, llllllouder _

Sure he may scream at me, but I would always scream at him a hundred times louder. I danced around on the stage and looked him in the eye. He seemed to realise that the song was about him, us, for he took a couple of steps forward and I could se his gorgeous smile forming on his lips.

_im dangerous, so im warning you,_

_but you're not afraid of me, and I cant convince you,_

_that you don't own me,_

He began to clap to the beat and soon everyone joined in, he was now grinning from ear to ear and I couldn't help but smile back. The thing is that I warned him, I told him that I am not someone who he loves and that I was dangerous but he always styed and I never could convince him.

_and the longer that you stay the ice is melting, and the pain _

_it feel ok, it feels ok, hheeeeeyyyy_

At first I was afraid, afraid that he would leave me, like so many others did.

But the longer he stayed, the better it was.

For once I felt wanted and loved.

_you push me back, ill push you back,_

_you scream at me, ill scream at you_

I smiled at him as I sang and he clapped and grinned back.

_louder, louder, louder, louder, louder, louder_

_louder,louder_

_louder..._

The person running the lights must have realized who the song was about cause they had put a spotlight on him and he laughed.

_you push me back, ill push you back, harder, harder_

_you scream at me , ill scream at you louder, louder_

_im dangerous, so im warning you,_

_but you're not afraid of me and I cant convince you, but I don't have to _

_I think you know me_

He honestly is the only person who could read me like a book, I let down my walls for him and he knows me better than anyone else. As I sang the last line we stared at each other and exchanged smiles I brought the mic down from my mouth and went to look away, but he held my gaze and gave me his 'im proud of you' look as he clapped loudly. I finally manged to tear away from his gaze and place the mic in the stand. I turned to walk off stage but I heard the familiar sound of his combat boots walking across the stage. I turned around to see him walking towards me. I looked down and fixed my skirt, mainly to give my hands something to do instead of shaking. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. And damn, he looked hot with his hands in his pockets of his black jeans, his white tank with his plaid black and navy blue shirt over top, the red suspenders that hung down, his gorgeous dark brown hair that flopped over his warm brown eyes and his beautiful smile.

**beck's pov-just gonna back up a bit.**

why couldn't I get over her? I tried to date others, but I know she is the only person that I will ever truly love like that ever again. we had something special, it started as a spark but it grew fast it grew into something more than most teenage relationships. I don't know why I ended it, I think I was just scared, scared to hurt her. I had seen the look of hurt in her eyes at Sinjin's game show after I blurted out that I wasn't happy with our relationship. for some reason in the last few weeks of our relationship everything had gone down hill, and I was becoming very short tempered. instead of trying to stop our screaming matches I only made them worse. screaming things at her that I never meant, and seeing the hurt, fear and tears in her eyes and knowing that I was the one to cause them...was nearly as painful as the break-up itself. It seemed like a part of her died, when she curled up in my bed and cried herself to sleep after I screamed at her. After I realized what I had just said to her I would try to apologise, but she wouldn't even look at me, like she was scared of me. and that made a part of me die too. That's why I didn't open that door, because I was afraid I would continue to hurt her, we would continue to scream at each other and tear each other apart untill nothing was left. They say if you truly love someone, you'll let them go, so that's what I did. But the truth is I can't stop thinking about her, in school I find my self staring at her, when I come home I scroll through pictures on my phone, most being of her, of her beautiful sillouet at the beach, her on the swings at the park, her studying and many more. She let her walls down for me and let me see the real her, her beautiful make-up less face with her freckles and beautiful eyes, her adorable laugh when I tickled her and her gorgeous true genuine smile. People wonder why we clicked, people say it's because opposites attract, but I think the real reason is because it was something we had to work wasn't some perfect fake love, it was real. That's why I just couldn't date Meredith, she was easy, and easy is boring.

I turned and looked at the stage when I heard Andre announce jade. She walked out into the spotlight, and she was stunning. She wore a blue tank top that matched her beautiful eyes, a black corset that came down low enough to still show some of her tank top that also was a low-cut. Around her waist she wore her ruffley black skirt that hugged her curves perfectly, and under those she wore one of her pairs of black leggings. To top it off she wore the black combat boots I got her for christmas last year. her body language showed that she was extremely confident, but her eyes told me different. I could tell she was nervous, and when she turned look at me I gave her a reassuring smile, and I saw her relax a little.

It wasn't far into her song that I realized that it was about us. I realized that she missed us, and I did too. I could tell she was hurting, I saw it every time she walked past me. I was ready for her, and I think she was ready for me too. somewhere in between the song someone put a spotlight on me and I couldn't help but smile. her words went by in a blur, how she thought I didn't know her but as she sang her last line "I think you know me" she held my gaze and I beamed with pride at my girl clapping. it doesn't matter if we are broken up she has always been my girl, and she always will be.

My feet took me to her and before I knew it I was walking towards her on stage. When I got there we just stood there for a while and staring into each others eyes. At the moment there was so much I wanted to say, how sorry I was, how amazing she was, "I've missed you" I said in awe.

**Jades** **pov**

"I've missed you". To everyone else those words would have meant just that. But I knew that they meant more. I knew that this was his way of apologizing for everything in three words, and they made my heart flutter. But I couldn't take it to easy on him.

"so what are you going to do about it." I challenged him. He looked into my eyes, placing his right hand on my cheek. It was warm and soft, and I melted to his touch. Time seemed to slow down as his mesmerizing soft chocolate brown eyes stared into mine. Slowly he walked a couple of steps toward me, his eyes closed as he began to bring his lips to mine. For a moment I hesitated and took a slight step back. I was scared, what if we got back together, fought, and then he would let me fall and leave me alone to pick up the pieces. What if I couldn't handle it this time? I was angry at him, angry for leaving me outside that door.

"trust me..." he breathed into to my ear, just barely audible. I was scared, but I had to let go of the anger and fear. So I trusted him, as I let my eyes flutter close I brought my right hand to his cheek, and let my lips find his. The crowd erupted as the sparks flew and that familiar feeling of butterflies crept into my stomach. I leaned on to him slightly, trying to get closer to the familiar warmth of his body. I gave him entrance to my mouth as I wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands soon found there place around my waist.

I could hear Andre's grandma shout out to Beck and I couldn't help but smile into the kiss. As we finally broke the kiss gasping for air, we turned around to the crowed, our faces nearly touching. Everyone was applauding, except for Trina. Over in the corner I could see Cat, a huge grin on her face and I could see Tori and Andre near the front applauding to.

Beck's grip tightened on my waist as we leaned back in for another kiss. We slowly spun around and eventually my hands wandered to his chest, with his holding on to my arms we finally broke apart and he kissed my forehead before embracing me in a hug

"Jade I'm so sorry, I love you so much, and I wish tha-" I

"ssssshhhhhhh...its ok, will talk later but not now."

"alright"

We walked off stage his arm around my waist and mine tucked in the back pocket of his jeans. The gang came up to us and the 6 of us began to mingle into the party. A couple of hours later beck asked if I wanted to go home. By home I know he meant his rv and in nodded yes. We told the gang we were heading home and we walked to his truck. He opened the passenger door I didn't even bother to tell him how I could do it myself. I slid into the middle seat as he climbed around to the front.

He put his seat belt on, then put mine on, a bad habit of mine before he put the keys in the ignition and started it up. As we began to drive away he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me loser to him so that I was laying on his chest. I didn't even bother to hide my smile. I leaned forward and turned on the radio surprised to hear that one of my favourite songs jealous guy by John Lennon came on. I began to sing along to the song until it ended. When I was finished beck turned to me.

"have I ever told you, you have beautiful voice?"

I felt myself blush.

"sap" I told him, and I heard him chuckle. Once we arrived at his rv he gave me a light peck on the lips before he got out. I turned around and was about to got out of the truck when he scooped me up in his arms and carried me bridal style. I felt like a complete idiot, because I couldn't stop smiling. When we got to the door he opened it and carried me inside. He layed me down on the bed and we stared into each others eyes before our lips came crashing together. I knew in the morning we would have talk about the breakup and set everything straight but tonight we just allowed everything be perfect, as the items of clothing came off and my hands became tangled in his hair he whispered the three words that I loved to hear.

"I love you" he whispered ticking my ear, and in the moment I couldn't be happier...

**well? i actually kinda like this...what do u guys think? i am so sad that victorious is over! i really hope they win at the kca's make sure you vote so they can go out on top! once again i apologise for and spellying/ grammer its kinda difficult on a ipad. well please reveiw, everyone makes me smile!**


End file.
